Contos de Fadas Mordentes
by Silverghost
Summary: Era uma vez uma auror apaixonada e um lobisomem relutante. Em meio ao mundo mágico imerso em guerra, eles se unem para investigar os misteriosos desaparecimentos de crianças trouxas. Será que essa busca levará Tonks e Lupin ao seu derradeiro final feliz?
1. Uma bela princesa

Bem... A fic é uma homenagem a Contos de Fadas... Isso significa que, assim como João e Maria fizeram uma trilha de pão na floresta, eu fiz uma trilha de referências na fic. Conscientemente, eu coloquei João e Maria, Branca de Neve, Chapeuzinho Vermelho, A Bela e a Fera, A Pequena Sereia, Cinderela, Bela Adormecida, Mamãe Ganso, e a filmes como Irmãos Grimm e Para sempre Cinderella. Além de alguns anagramas com nomes de escritores de contos de fadas. HUAHUAHUAHUA...

Ela foi feita para o challange Remus/Nimphadora do fórum do 3V e recebeu o segundo lugar (vocês encontrarão as outras fics da challange aqui mesmo, no ff). Não vou falar muito mais para não estragar as surpresas da fic, quero ver se vocês encontram as pistas que plantei pelo caminho...

Por último, dedico essa fic especialmente à minha maninha e beta, Meridiana, que é apaixonada por esse casal. Espero que se divirta mais uma vez com essa história, Meri!

Beijos a todos and enjoy my madness...

E, não se esqueçam, façam sua boa ação do dia! Deixem a menina do pirulito feliz! Reviews cheios de tempero para quem passa fome!

Silverghost.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 01: Uma bela princesa...**

* * *

Tão logo fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si, ela começou a desabotoar os botões da capa de auror, os dedos ardendo ao sentirem o contato com a malha negra repleta de feitiços escudo. Largando a veste sobre uma cadeira, ela se sentou sobre a mesa, abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa enquanto observava os relatórios empilhados ao seu redor.

A assinatura de Dolores Umbridge estava em pelo menos três das pastas que tinham deixado ali. Torcendo o nariz, a jovem auror as separou para ler quando estivesse com o humor um pouco melhor. Não estava disposta, naquele exato instante, a perder seu tempo com as invectivas preconceituosas da maldita mulher, especialmente quando sabia que aquilo acabaria por se refletir, uma vez mais, na vida de Remus Lupin.

Remus... Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, reabrindo-os rapidamente ao ouvir pesadas batidas na porta. Antes que ela pudesse se aprumar, o rosto sério de Shackebolt apareceu na fresta que ele acabara de abrir.

- Boa noite, Tonks. Como foi a missão?

Ela finalmente se levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos agora negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Passei a tarde tomando sorvete. Nenhum indício de atividade comensal. Eu acho que essas "_dicas quentíssimas_" que o departamento tem recebido dos seus _colaboradores _não passam de pistas falsas para nos desviar do que eles realmente estão fazendo.

- Scrimgeour parece estar mais preocupado em manter uma imagem do Ministério do que propriamente fazer alguma coisa. - o bruxo meneou a cabeça, enquanto entrava completamente na saleta, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si e encostando-se nela - Ele continua com aquela idéia absurda de nos associar ao "Escolhido".

O rosto de Tonks tornou-se ligeiramente ansioso.

- Alguma notícia do Harry?

- Nada. O garoto parece ter sumido no ar. Para todos os efeitos, no entanto, ele está trabalhando junto com os nossos melhores aurores, preparando-se adequadamente para...

- Não continue com essa baboseira ou eu vou vomitar. - ela ameaçou, torcendo o nariz, enquanto seus olhos tomavam uma coloração alaranjada.

O auror deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Você e o Lupin têm um intrigante mau humor uma vez por mês. Eu sei que o problema dele é com a lua, mas você...

- Termine essa frase e vai descobrir que além de mal humorada, eu também sinto intrigantes instintos maníaco assassinos uma vez por mês. - ela resmungou, tomando a capa de sobre a cadeira - Eu vou jantar com a Molly. Você vai ficar de plantão?

Ele assentiu, saindo da frente da porta para dar passagem a ela.

- Vamos torcer para que nada aconteça hoje. Eu estou suficientemente cansado. Boa noite, Tonks.

- Boa noite para você também, Kingsley.

- A propósito... – ele a interrompeu antes que ela saísse – Seu apartamento ainda está em reforma?

- Sim... Minha mãe quer que eu durma lá em casa, mas aparatar todo dia para Dublin de Londres e vice-versa, não me agrada muito... Eu estou no Caldeirão Furado se ocorrer alguma emergência.

Ele assentiu e Tonks deixou a saleta, seguindo pelas escadas para a área de desaparatação livre. O elevador estava cheio demais e os gritos dos muitos funcionários que trabalhavam até tarde no Ministério - agora que a guerra fora novamente declarada era raro terem algum momento de descanso - deixavam-na tonta.

Ela aparatou na frente da Toca, onde Fleur, com uma barriga já proeminente, caminhava de um lado para o outro atrás da sogra, que, por sua vez, resmungava coisas incompreensíveis.

- Olá, Molly. Fleur.

As duas se voltaram para a recém-chegada e Molly largou alguns ramos de ervas que segurava, aprumando-se para se aproximar da auror. Fleur apenas sorriu, simpática, enquanto apoiava uma mão nas costas.

- Ah, Tonks, até que enfim você chegou. Estávamos ficando preocupadas já. - Molly abraçou-a maternalmente - Vamos, vamos para dentro, a janta já está posta. Depois procuramos as ervas para o chá, Fleur.

As três mulheres voltaram-se para a casa, com Molly matraqueando alegremente sobre a última visita dos gêmeos e as incursões de Charlie nas Ilhas Hébridas. Na cozinha, a mesa estava posta para cinco. Arthur Weasley e Bill já estavam ali, ocupados com uma saca de livros.

- Agora que ele está trabalhando lá, pode nos visitar com mais freqüência... Além disso, ele está sob as ordens de...

- Ah, olá, Tonks. - o mais velho dos Weasley a cumprimentou quando a viu, interrompendo a esposa.

- Problemas, Arthur? - ela perguntou, olhando para o saco, onde alguns livros pareciam olhá-la de volta - Olá, Bill.

Bill fora monitor-chefe no ano em que ela entrara em Hogwarts. Ela se lembrava dele tê-la ajudado a escapar de uma detenção ou duas por conta de suas trapalhadas. Não tivera tanto contato com ele quanto tivera com Charlie – afinal, o segundo filho dos Weasley fora colega de turma dela – mas sentia uma grande admiração pelo rapaz.

- Hei, Tonks. - o rapaz sorriu, fazendo uma cicatriz repuxar, fazendo uma pequena mesura com a cabeça, antes de seguir o olhar dela até a saca - São para o Remus. Papai apreendeu-os hoje num depósito em Londres. Dão a ligeira impressão de que estão lendo você, não?

Ela assentiu, automaticamente, sentindo um pequeno arrepio na espinha ao ouvir o nome de Remus. Acabara de se lembrar que estavam próximos à lua cheia. Bill aparentava certo abatimento. E Remus, como estaria?

Fleur aproximou-se por trás dela, estendendo a mão para o marido, ajudando-o a se levantar ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia a fronte para um beijo. Tonks respirou fundo. Por que Remus tinha que ser tão teimoso? Bill e Fleur não tinham se casado? Por que eles não...

- Tonks, você vai fazer alguma coisa esta noite? - Molly perguntou com um meio sorriso, as bochechas adquirindo uma coloração rosada, arrancando-a assim de seus pensamentos.

Ela estreitou os olhos. A ruiva estava encarando-a com certa ansiedade. Aquilo não era muito típico da mulher.

- Não, Molly, eu...

A outra abriu um sorriso.

- Então, você poderia levar esses livros, não é verdade, querida? Para a sede da Ordem? Bill não está muito bem disposto...

- MAMÃE!

-... e Arthur quase não pára em casa. - Molly continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida - Você nos faria esse favor?

- Molly, querida, não é realmente necessário... - Arthur começou, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar da esposa.

- Ora, vai ser bom para eles, querido. Ela pode levar os livros, eles vão estar sozinhos, poderão conversar e...

Tonks sentiu-se corar. Repentinamente, seus cabelos mudaram do negro para um vermelho luxuriante, combinando com sua nova tonalidade de pele. Tudo bem que o fato de gostar de Remus fosse conhecido por todos, mas aí a ouvir Molly Weasley planejando encontros amorosos para os dois...

- Eu levo os livros, Molly, mas não vou poder demorar porque, na verdade, eu tenho que dar uma passada no plantão da noite. - ela mentiu rapidamente, antes de se sentar à mesa.

Os outros se entreolharam e Arthur rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Então, Tonks, falando em plantão, você já ouviu os últimos boatos? Sobre o Escolhido e seus fiéis escudeiros estarem nas profundezas do Departamento de Mistérios?

Molly tornou-se mais séria, enquanto colocava uma baixela de sopa sobre a mesa.

- Hermione os obriga a mandar notícias de tempos em tempos. Mas nunca sabemos como eles realmente estão ou onde estão ou se estão se alimentando bem...

Tonks assentiu.

- De qualquer maneira, é melhor que não ter nenhuma notícia, Molly. Kingsley estava falando sobre isso hoje. - ela observou, enquanto entregava o prato para que Molly a servisse - Scrimgeour tem dado atenção demais a questões menores. Eu acho inclusive que estamos sofrendo alguma espécie de contra-espionagem, porque todos os alvos potenciais dos quais somos avisados nunca rendem nada.

- Só podemos esperrarr que Harry e os outros se saiam bem no que querr que eles estejam fazendo. - Fleur respondeu com seu sotaque carregado, alisando de leve a barriga.

- Sim. – Molly concordou – Mas eles poderiam fazer isso acompanhados, não? Há tantos membros da Ordem que...

- Não há assim tantos membros da Ordem, querida. – Arthur lembrou, enquanto se servia de algumas torradas – Desde que Dumbledore morreu, estamos um tanto quanto engessados. Continuamos a seguir as ordens que ele deixou, mas...

- Estamos todos meio perdidos sem a liderança do professor Dumbledore. – Bill comentou – Alguns dentre nós esperavam que Harry assumisse o lugar do professor. Harry é, afinal, o único que sabe realmente o que ele queria.

- Mas ele é muito novo, é praticamente uma criança! – Molly exclamou – Vocês também estão levando a sério essa história dele ser Escolhido? Pelo amor de Merlin!

Arthur e Bill trocaram um olhar cheio de significados. Tonks suspirou, fixando os olhos no prato de sopa.

- A melhor ajuda que podemos dar a eles é tentar limpar ao máximo o caminho que eles estão percorrendo de comensais. Mas, ao final das contas, será um contra um. Harry irá até o fim agora. Não há nada mais que possamos fazer.

- Mas alguém tem que impedi-los! – a ruiva largou a colher no prato, fazendo um pouco de sopa espirrar, os olhos lacrimejando de leve.

- Nós poderíamos tentar se soubéssemos onde eles estão. – Arthur respondeu, soturno – Mas já conversamos sobre isso, Molly. Eles já são maiores de idade, e já tomaram a decisão deles. Só o que podemos fazer agora é esperar.

Tonks observou a outra morder de leve os lábios, como que procurando mais argumentos. Mas, como Arthur dissera, eles já tinham discutido aquilo milhares de vezes. Não importava se eles achavam toda a situação justa ou não... O fim dela independia da opinião deles.


	2. E seu valente cavaleiro

**E nesse capítulo, as coisas começam a acontecer... Dessa vez, mais uma homenagem à minha maninha Ana... Com uma de nossas bandas favoritas - sim, temos gostos parecidos - Here, there, everywhere. Eu usei uma versão da Rita lee para deixar os versos cantados pelo Remus em português... Adoro Beatles...**

**E que príncipe aparece nesse capítulo... bem que eu queria ter a sorte da Nym com a visão privilegiada dela... E será que tio Phineus está certo lá no final do capítulo? Só lendo o próximo para saber, não?**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Helena Black, Bebely Black, Cami Black, Gaby-fdj-Black (céus... quantos Black ainda vão aparecer aqui?), Mariana, Gabriela Black, Xianya, Ana Torres, Thatyz, Donna Black, Iliana, Bruna Granger Potter, Mirtes, Lisa Black, e demais leitores queridos e amados!**

**Agora, por favor, a Silver está numa crise de abstinência... Eu sei que tem um monte de gente lendo por aí... Custa tanto assim deixar um recadinho pra mim ali embaixo? Aquele botãozinho bonito, parece um pirulito, façam a menina aqui feliz... vamos lá... Não custa nada... E será sua boa ação do dia! Muitas boas ações como essa, e vocês vão para o céu! O que me dizem?**

**Beijinhos!**

**Silver.**

**p.s.: essa fic - repetindo - tem uma dedicatória especial para minha querida e amada e idolatrada gênia, maninha Ana! Ela cuida de mim, beta minhas fics, me faz feliz com comentários gigantescos... E ainda dá conselhos amorosos! O que seria de mim sem ela?**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: E seu valente cavaleiro**

* * *

Ele observou a foto do casal sorrir para ele. As flores sobre o túmulo ainda estavam frescas. Não que aquilo pudesse significar alguma coisa - com magia, algumas rosas poderiam durar anos sem murcharem. A questão é que fazia muito tempo desde que alguém depositara flores no túmulo dos Potter.

Remus olhou para o céu. Começava a escurecer, as primeiras estrelas surgiam no horizonte. Estrelas... Ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça, colocando as mãos dentro do sobretudo, encaminhando-se para a saída do cemitério. O som do cascalho sob seus pés fazia coro ao vento sibilante e às batidas fracas de seu coração.

Chegou ao alto da pequena colina. Dali, podia divisar toda a Godric's Hollow, com seus elegantes telhados vermelhos, sua bela praça de pedras brancas, com a velha fonte cheia de limo onde Lily costumava levar Harry para brincar.

Eles tinham estado ali. Não podia precisar há quanto tempo. Mas ele sabia.

Mais uma vez, ele ergueu os olhos para as estrelas. E, com um suspiro, desaparatou em Londres. Grimmauld Place, número 12. A casa maldita, como Sirius costumava chamá-la. A porta abriu-se com um rangido quando ele girou a chave na fechadura.

Greyback tinha expulsado ele da matilha. Fora sorte ele ter escapado vivo depois daquela maldita noite em Hogwarts. Desde então, ele se tornara o solitário morador da casa de Sirius – agora, a casa de Harry.

Ele observou a sala vazia. Algumas poucas chamas ainda ardiam na lareira. Esquecera que a Ordem se reuniria àquela tarde.

Sentou-se no sofá empoeirado, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Gostaria de descobrir onde Harry estava. Se pudesse protegê-lo, se pudesse... Devia isso afinal. Devia isso a James e devia isso a Sirius. Mas a cada dia que passava, as coisas pareciam mais difíceis... A Ordem estava minguando desde que Dumbledore se fora.

Remus respirou fundo, levantando-se. Não estava na hora de ficar repensando isso. Já remoera todas aquelas memórias vezes demais. Não adiantava nada se deixar deprimir. Precisava continuar vivo. Precisava continuar.

E, principalmente, precisava de um bom bife mal passado.

Faltava menos de uma semana para a lua cheia. Sentia o sangue ferver com essa proximidade, com os instintos que começavam a dominar sua consciência. Detestava se sentir daquela forma, preso a sua própria irracionalidade.

A cozinha estava um caos. Havia panelas sujas nas pias, pratos cheios de restos de comida empilhados sobre a mesa, e algumas ratazanas já andavam por aqui e por ali, cheirando o fundo dos potes cheios de gordura. Uma voz rouca anunciava promoções numa grande magazine trouxa pelo rádio, uma nova aquisição de Mundungus já há alguns dias.

O homem meneou a cabeça, cansado, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos grisalhos. Era sempre daquela forma, sem Molly ali, ninguém conseguia manter nada organizado. Empurrando alguns pratos para o lado, ele se sentou à mesa de refeitório, servindo-se de um belo pedaço de alcatra quase crua.

Quando terminou seu parco jantar, voltou a se levantar para observar o estado geral da cozinha. Chutou um rato que guinchava junto ao seu pé e enfiou a mão no bolso da capa, sentindo os dedos fecharem sobre a varinha.

Poderia deixar tudo aquilo limpo em menos de dois minutos com magia. Entretanto, não era essa sua verdadeira vontade. Se fizesse tudo à moda trouxa, certamente terminaria a noite exausto o suficiente para dormir profundamente e sem pesadelos.

Ele tirou a capa, dobrando-a rapidamente para guardá-la sobre um armário. Em seguida, dobrou as mangas da camisa e começou a empilhar todos os pratos e panelas junto a pia. Minutos depois, a camisa branca estava cheia de respingos de gordura, enquanto ele se esmerava em deixar pratos e panelas brilhando, fazendo todos os músculos reclamarem com o esforço.

O rádio continuava, agora numa voz mais animada, desfiando algumas notícias do dia. Nada de muito interessante, exceto pelo desaparecimento de uma criança em um bairro do subúrbio. Não era a primeira naquela semana. Mais três crianças tinham desaparecido. Podia ser algum trouxa maníaco. Mas também podia ser indício de atividade comensal.

De uma maneira ou de outra, aquilo precisava ser investigado. Talvez pudesse conversar com alguém depois sobre o assunto. Ele anotou mentalmente o endereço que o locutor dera, enquanto se perguntava quem poderia dar atenção àquele caso.

Algum membro da Ordem? Talvez eles achassem supérfluo demais. Se fosse ao Ministério, corria o risco de ser levado para o Departamento de Regulamentação de Feras, e não seria exatamente para um passeio.

- E agora, para você que é fã, começa o super especial pelo qual esperaram toda a semana... Com vocês... The Beatles!

Os acordes de uma conhecida canção rapidamente preencheram a casa. Remus conhecia os Beatles, graças, principalmente, a Lily. A ruiva sempre fora fã dos "rapazes de Liverpool", o que, certa vez, rendera uma grande briga entre ela e James.

Ele voltou a atenção para o problema das crianças desaparecidas. E uma outra imagem se formou em sua mente. Nymphadora. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-lo. Nymphadora seria a única que daria atenção ao que ele poderia dizer. Todos os outros estavam muito ocupados com seus próprios problemas.

Remus sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios ao se lembrar da moça, mas logo meneou a cabeça vigorosamente. Não podia deixar seus pensamentos enveredarem novamente por aquele caminho, por mais prazeroso que ele pudesse lhe parecer. Não podia fazer aquilo com a moça, não podia sujeitá-la aos riscos que sua condição envolvia.

Uma a uma, as músicas foram se sobrepondo, e, de quando em quando, ele se pegava cantarolando um trecho delas, os pés movendo-se quase inconscientemente pelo chão ladrilhado, espalhando a água da pequena poça que se formara ali.

Finalmente, os pratos estavam agora todos escorrendo junto a pia. Remus voltou-se para o fogão, jogando os restos de comida para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava afastar os ratos. Lavou as últimas panelas rapidamente e virou-se, enfim, para o resto da cozinha.

Agora começava o trabalho pesado. Remus limpou o suor do rosto e caminhou até a sala, onde tirou os sapatos, as meias e a camisa, colocando as roupas sobre o sofá. Em seguida, dobrou a barra da calça até os joelhos e então, voltou para o outro cômodo.

Ele espreguiçou-se, fazendo os ossos estalarem. Aquela sensação de cansaço era diferente da que acompanhava os sintomas da lua cheia. Havia uma certa satisfação nela, satisfação de trabalho feito e da perspectiva de uma boa noite de sono.

Abriu uma garrafa de conhaque que estava em um dos armários cheios de teia de aranha e, após um longo gole, voltou-se para a pequena área de serviço, onde encheu um balde de água, colocando junto um pouco de sabão e um esfregão.

E começou a limpeza. Meticulosamente, a crosta de sujeira que se formara nos dois últimos anos, desde que Molly estivera ali - e Sirius também-, foi se desfazendo sob a ação dos saponáceos trouxas.

- Não dá pra ser feliz, longe do meu grande amor... – ele cantarolou sem perceber, de joelhos no meio da cozinha, sob a mesa - Eu, nesse mundinho de Deus, sempre às voltas pensando em você...

Tão ocupado estava, perdido em sua limpeza e em suas canções, que não ouviu quando o som suave de um trinco sendo aberto soou na sala. Tonks guardou a chave, cópia da principal, aproximando-se do sofá com estranheza ao ver as roupas que Remus deixara ali.

Surpresa, a moça segurou a camisa dele, levando-a até o nariz. O perfume era amadeirado, suave... Fechou os olhos, sorrindo ligeiramente, enquanto a canção que Remus ouvia deslizava da cozinha para a sala.

_There, running my hands through her hair  
__Both of us thinking how good it can be  
__Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there _

Tonks colocou a camisa de Remus de volta sobre o sofá e, pé ante pé, aproximou-se da porta entreaberta da cozinha, espiando. E sentiu o coração descompassar uma batida.

Lá estava Remus, os cabelos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo junto à nuca, o torso nu, cheio de cicatrizes, algumas de aparência recente. A cada movimento dos braços dele, as marcas repuxavam ligeiramente, junto com os músculos. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria de uma das feridas, junto ao ombro direito.

Ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda de compaixão subia por sua garganta, ela sentia uma pequena pontada de desejo. Remus sempre dizia que ela merecia alguém mais jovem que ele, mas ela não conhecia muitos garotos da idade dela que tivessem aquele físico.

Ele continuava cantarolando, completamente alheio à presença dela. Tonks mordeu os lábios, encostando-se ao umbral da porta, apreciando a voz rouca dele em silêncio.

_Knowing that love is to share  
__Each one believing that love never dies  
__Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there _

Remus sentia-se ligeiramente melhor agora, a mente ocupada demais com o trabalho para pensar em outras coisas. Ele ainda cantarolava, sem sequer notar o que estava cantando.

De repente, entretanto, seus instintos o alertaram de que não estava mais sozinho. Sentia a presença de outra pessoa e, mais importante, sentia o perfume da outra pessoa. Era uma essência suave, quase cítrica.

Ele soltou o esfregão dentro do balde e virou-se para a porta, encarando os olhos escuros da moça que, pega de surpresa, deu um passo para trás.

- Hum... Er... Boa noite, Remus.

O homem se levantou, extremamente consciente de que estava quase nu – e, pelo menos em sua mente, aquilo se assemelhava a uma imperdoável ofensa. Tonks observou, ligeiramente interessada, o rosto dele assumir os mais diversos tons de vermelho enquanto ele passava por ela, pegando as roupas que estavam no sofá.

- Boa noite, Nymphadora. – ele respondeu com a voz quase sumida, ao mesmo tempo em que se vestia rapidamente.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto, no rádio, a música quase melancólica que Remus cantava alguns instantes antes era substituída por outra bem mais animada.

- Desculpe por ter chegado sem avisar. – a vergonha inicial já cedera lugar a sua habitual alegria – Mas eu não pensei que você pudesse estar... hum... ocupado. Mas eu fui jantar na casa dos Weasley e Arthur pediu que eu fizesse o favor de trazer uns livros que ele apreendeu hoje para você investigar.

Tonks apontou para o saco que Bill lhe entregara antes de deixar a Toca, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus terminava de abotoar o último botão da camisa amarrotada.

- Obrigado, Nym...

- Você acha realmente necessário me chamar por esse nome? – ela o interrompeu, cruzando os braços.

- Até onde eu saiba, foi assim que sua mãe te batizou. – ele respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que sua pele voltava à palidez anterior – De qualquer forma, obrigado, _Tonks_.

- Bem melhor. – ela suspirou aliviada, enquanto voltava a se sentar no sofá, fazendo uma nuvem de pó se levantar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, ela sentada e ele em pé, até que Tonks virou-se para ele com um meio sorriso.

- Pode continuar com a sua faxina, prometo que não vou atrapalhar. Aliás, a casa está mesmo precisando de uma faxina.

Remus suspirou.

- Você já jantou?

- Acabo de chegar da casa de Molly. É impossível continuar com fome depois de fazer uma visita a ela. – Tonks respondeu alegremente.

Ele não se mexeu enquanto ela colocava os pés para cima do sofá com um sorriso muito satisfeito nos lábios. Finalmente, Remus percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Seu apartamento ainda está em reforma, não? – ele perguntou com a voz cansada.

Ela tentou controlar a empolgação que sentia. Ficara extremamente sem graça quando Molly sugerira mais cedo que ela poderia ficar sozinha com Remus se levasse os livros. Mas agora, a idéia lhe parecia bastante tentadora...

- Sim! – ela respondeu, esforçando-se para não mostrar toda a sua atual satisfação – _Infelizmente_, ele ainda está em reforma. Eu estava dormindo no Caldeirão Furado esses dias, mas não gostei muito da vizinhança, sabe? Muito barulhenta...

Ele assentiu.

- Você quer dormir aqui, Tonks? A casa não é minha, mas creio que Harry não se importaria. E, de qualquer forma, ainda é sua família.

Ela olhou para o quadro coberto da mãe de Sirius e torceu o nariz.

- Não sei se eu consideraria minha família... De qualquer forma, eu aceito o convite. Quer ajuda com a faxina? Eu posso vestir minhas roupas de banho, derrubar os baldes de água no chão, quem sabe até fazer uma piscina?

Novamente, Remus sentiu o sangue subir à face. Não queria – **não devia** imaginar Nymphadora de biquíni...

- Não, obrigado, eu acho que prefiro fazer isso sozinho. – ele respondeu, tentando controlar a voz – Você pode subir e escolher o quarto em que quiser ficar. Boa noite, Tonks.

Bem, não se podia ter tudo de uma tacada só... Mas ainda demoraria algum tempo até que seu apartamento estivesse pronto. Tempo em que poderia ficar por ali, ajudando nas _faxinas_ do homem...

- Boa noite, Remus.

Tonks subiu as escadas, escolhendo a primeira porta que se apresentou a sua frente. Era o quarto onde Hermione e Ginny tinham ficado da última vez em que tinham estado na Ordem, quando Sirius...

Ela suspirou, e sentou-se na primeira cama, que afundou sob seu peso. Um estalo e logo depois, ela estava no chão.

- Que maravilha... E eu nem estou tão gorda assim para sair quebrando camas por aí...

Tonks voltou-se para a cama seguinte, que rangeu sinistramente quando ela sentou-se cuidadosamente sobre ela. Respirando fundo, a moça desabotoou a capa, jogando-a sobre a cama quebrada, para em seguida tirar as botas de cano alto e afrouxar a calça que usava.

Ela fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro, para em seguida espirrar como louca. Mas o que diabos...

Antes que ela pudesse se ajeitar, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e uma coisa fofa bater em seu rosto. Ela tentou se proteger, mas acabou por abraçar o objeto jogado... Um travesseiro.

- Tem lençóis limpos dentro da fronha. Esqueci de avisar que está tudo meio empoeirado nos últimos dias. – Remus avisou, a mão na maçaneta, sem ousar entrar no quarto.

Tonks notou vagamente que parte do sutiã preto estava aparecendo pela camisa meio aberta. Ela ainda levou a mão até o decote, mas no instante seguinte, ele tinha novamente desaparecido, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

- Isso não devia estar acontecendo. – ela resmungou, voltando a se deitar, enquanto a cama rangia de novo – Ele é um maroto, deveria agir de outra forma. Sirius sempre disse...

- Meu bisneto nunca dizia coisa com coisa. – a voz de Phineas Nigellus veio de um nicho da parede – Não acredite em tudo o que ele lhe contou, não vai conseguir seduzir esse outro com tão pouco.

- Hei! O que você acha que eu sou? E que história é essa de "seduzir"?

Uma risadinha sarcástica soou, junto a mais um longo rangido da cama dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela usava a varinha para transfigurar suas roupas em um confortável pijama.

- Eu também sou um Black, minha cara. Sei o que se passa pela sua mente. Não pode fugir dessa verdade.

Ela bufou e virou-se na cama, esquecendo-se das precárias condições da mesma, fazendo com que as bases de metal lançassem um triste gemido pela casa. Tonks enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, esperando que o eco afinal se dissipasse.

Não demorou, entretanto, para que o cansaço e o estômago cheio fizessem que ela mergulhasse em um sono calmo e cheio de bons sonhos.


	3. A trilha de pão

**Ok... Dia de recadinhos felizes...**

**Em primeiro lugar, aconselho passarem pela comunidade lá no orkut para darem sua opinião sobre uma coisa muito importante... A data de estréia de O Sétimo Selo. Agora depende só de vocês ("depende de nós... quem já foi ou ainda é..." ops, trilha sonora errada...).**

**Em segundo... Esse é o capítulos dos contos de fadas. Mandem para mim uma lista das referências - ou os pedaços de pão deixados na floresta durante a fic... Quem conseguir encontrar TODAS as referências, ganha um presente especial. Na verdade, eu deixo escolher: ou o próximo capítulo dessa fic ou, quem sabe, o primeiro de SS...**

**Em terceiro... Hehehe... Não poderiam faltar os agradecimentos, não? Bebely (apoio totalmente!), Ana Torres (realmente, ele limpando casa... ai, ai...), Grace Black, Gabriela Black, Mariana (huahuahuahua... Venhamos e convenhamos, Remus envelhece, mas não deixa de ser apetecível...), Carol Previtalli, Elyon Somniare (realmente, ela vai precisar...), Helena Black, Morgana Black (atualizei correndo, viu?), Mirtes, Lisa, Tha, Lily Dragon e todos que estão lendo e não estão comentando ( e que me deixam muito triste por sinal...).**

**Em quarto e último lugar (at last, bot not at least), como não poderia deixar de ser, a dedicatória especial a nossa super Meri. Não fosse por ela, vocês não estariam me vendo aqui. Não existiria SS. E eu provavelmente já teria me aposentado. A Meri é uma das minhas inspirações. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Falando sério, agora, o que seria de mim sem minha maninha?**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

****

* * *

**Capítulo 03: A trilha de pão**

* * *

- Voltamos agora com as notícias do dia. Um acidente de trem ocorreu na linha Londres-Oxford nesta madrugada. As autoridades ainda não divulgaram nenhuma nota oficial sobre o acontecido. Além disso...

- Bom dia, Remus.

O homem desviou sua atenção do locutor para encontrar Tonks em pé, esfregando os olhos, usando um pijama cor de rosa amarrotado que combinava com os cabelos no tom de chiclete. Ele estreitou os olhos, perguntando-se de onde aquele pijama viera.

- Bom dia, Nymphadora.

Ela fechou a cara, arqueando uma sobrancelha antes de dar as costas para ele.

- Não vai querer tomar café da manhã? – ele perguntou, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Não tô com fome. – ela respondeu malcriada, sem, no entanto, aparecer.

Ele suspirou, olhando para a pilha de panquecas que fizera mais cedo. Entretanto, logo sua atenção foi novamente despertada por vozes que sussurravam coisas incompreensíveis em seu ouvido. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia naquela manhã.

Remus voltou-se para o livro aberto, apoiado na bancada – um dos volumes que Arthur Weasley tinha enviado o dia anterior. Era um livro de contos de fada, cheio de histórias aparentemente inocentes. Ele folheou mais algumas páginas, observando as ilustrações ao mesmo tempo em que se forçava a fechar a mente.

Ainda não entendia exatamente o que havia naqueles livros, mas, definitivamente, era magia negra. Não muito poderosa, a bem da verdade, mas, ainda assim, estava repleta de malícia. Ele tinha sido afetado por ela uma ou duas vezes ao perder a concentração, mas isso acontecera por conta de sua fraqueza com a proximidade da lua. Bruxos formados não seriam afetados pelos livros.

"_- João - chamava-o - ponha um dedo para fora, para eu ver como você está engordando. Mas João sempre colocava um osso, que a bruxa, que via muito, muito mal, confundia com um dos dedos do menino, sem entender por quê demorava tanto para engordar."_

Remus olhou para o rádio, que agora anunciava os horóscopos do dia. As crianças desaparecidas em Bexley no dia anterior...

- Tonks!

Ele se levantou, saindo da cozinha para encontrá-la deitada no sofá, os pés balançando sobre o braço da poltrona como se fosse uma criança.

- Oi? – ela perguntou, deslizando ligeiramente pelo sofá, ficando com a cabeça atravessada para ele.

O pijama escorregou pelo ombro dela, revelando parte da curva do seio. Remus respirou fundo, tentando controlar os instintos lupinos que pareciam agora ferver seu sangue.

- Eu acho que preciso de ajuda. Mas, antes, você poderia deixar seu cabelo normal?

* * *

Madame de Saint-Savin era uma mulher de setenta e dois anos, sessenta dos quais vividos na Inglaterra. Mudara-se com a família ainda criança, mas sempre evocava suas lembranças parisienses para as muitas visitas que recebia. O rosto, apesar da rugas, ainda conservava certa beleza de traços, fazendo par aos longos cabelos brancos, sempre presos em uma trança.

Naquela tarde quente de começo de março, ela estava ma cozinha, preparando um chá, quando a campainha soou melodiosamente, fazendo com que seu pequeno rouxinol estufasse o peito e começasse a cantar.

Ela sorriu, encaminhando-se para perto, enquanto o cheiro de canela preenchia a casa.

- Boa tarde. – ela cumprimentou com a voz rouca.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu alegremente uma jovem de, no máximo, vinte e poucos anos, de cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos muito claros e brilhantes.

Logo atrás dela, estava um homem alto, de rosto bonito e cabelos levemente grisalhos. Havia qualquer coisa que remetia a um grande cansaço na aparência dele, como se ele estivesse muito doente...

- Boa tarde. – ele também cumprimentou com um meio sorriso – A senhora é mademoiselle Saint-Savin?

- Sou, sim. E vocês...

Ele fez menção de falar, mas a moça passou á frente, estendendo a mão.

- Meu nome é Danielle, este é meu marido, Henry, nós estávamos visitando o bairro e nos disseram para vir conversar com a senhora. – ela sorriu de maneira quase encantadora – Somos recém-casados, estávamos pensando em vir morar por aqui. Então, depois de pedirmos algumas informações, disseram que viéssemos procurar a senhora.

Ela recuou, ligeiramente surpresa. Poderia pensar em muitas relações de parentesco entre seus dois visitantes, incluindo aí o de pai e filha. Mas nunca que seriam recém-casados. Seria aquilo o que a jovem Isabelle, que de vez em quando ia estudar em sua casa para aproveitar o chá, chamava de pós-modernidade?

Por mais estranha, no entanto, que a situação pudesse lhe parecer, a educação mandava que ela os recebesse. Assim, Madame Savin abriu mais a porta, de modo a dar passagem a eles.

Danielle voltou-se para o marido, amparando rapidamente o braço dele para que ele entrasse. Foi algo muito discreto, mas não passou desapercebido pela velha senhora. O carinho e o cuidado demonstrados pelo pequeno gesto acabaram por enternecer o coração dela e logo sua imaginação começou a trabalhar.

Madame Savin não se casara, apesar de ter sido muito bonita em sua juventude. Preenchera esse vazio em sua vida doando-se completamente à comunidade – era tida pelos vizinhos como mãe, irmã, avó, enfermeira e conselheira – e fora por isso que as pessoas que o casal procurara ao chegar em Bexley tinham-na indicado para ajudar.

Havia, entretanto, outra coisa que preenchia as tardes e as noites da boa senhora: a grande estante de romances que repousava na sala. Por isso, na imaginação dela, não demorou para que descobrisse toda a história do casal: Danielle era uma enfermeira, contratada para cuidar de um velho senhor aristocrático à beira da morte. Com os cuidados dela, Henry conseguira recuperar a saúde, perdida em meio ao vinho e à libertinagem da juventude. Como Danielle era, na verdade, a imagem da mulher que Henry amara nessa juventude, e por quem perdera a saúde, ele acabara por pedir a enfermeira em casamento. E agora...

Os olhos dela se desviaram para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois. Estranho... Nenhum deles usava aliança... Entretanto, a maneira que tinham de olhar um para o outro. Não podia duvidar: estavam apaixonados.

- Vocês gostariam de um pouco de chá? – ela perguntou, já se encaminhando para a cozinha, após instalá-los na sala – Eu acho que tenho alguns biscoitos também...

Tão logo ela desapareceu pela porta da cozinha, o homem debruçou-se para frente, encarando a "esposa", que se sentara de frente para ele.

- Você enlouqueceu, Tonks? O que foi que eu disse sobre estarmos lidando com pessoas conservadoras? Eu insisti com você para que não usasse o cabelo rosa ou coisa do tipo e você vem com...

- Confia em mim, Remus. – ela pediu, no mesmo tom sussurrante que ele usara.

Remus tentou responder, mas, no instante seguinte, Madame Savin voltou, carregando uma bandeja com um bule de porcelana fumegante e uma grande terrina de biscoitos. Remus voltou a aprumar-se em seu lugar, soltando um suspiro resignado.

Ela e Tonks começaram a tagarelar alegremente sobre o "casamento" dos dois. Alheio e ligeiramente constrangido com o diálogo que se desenrolava em sua presença, Remus voltou os olhos para as janelas da sala, sombreadas por grandes macieiras plantadas na calçada.

Todo o seu corpo estava incrivelmente dolorido e ele não duvidava que estivesse mesmo um tanto febril. Tonks percebera que alguma coisa estava acontecendo antes de entrarem na casa, quando ele cambaleara ligeiramente para frente. Se ela não o tivesse segurado, provavelmente, ele teria caído.

- Então, vocês já pensam em ter filhos? – a voz espantada de Madame Savin o trouxe de volta para a pequena sala de estar.

Remus piscou os olhos, confuso. De que filhos elas estavam falando? Sentiu Tonks enlaçar novamente sua mão e sorrir docemente para ele.

- Henry faz questão de um pequeno herdeiro maroto. – ela piscou o olho para ele, alegremente – Bexley é um bom lugar para criarmos crianças, Madame Saint-Savin?

O homem sentiu novamente o sangue concentrar-se em sua face. Por que ela o provocava daquela maneira? Antes, no entanto, que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para responder, percebeu as feições da outra mulher nublarem-se de maneira estranha.

- Bexley já foi um excelente lugar para as crianças. Mas hoje... Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza, Danielle. – ela respondeu, deixando entrever um leve sotaque em sua fala, como se a tristeza a fizesse perder um pouco o controle.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou, participando da conversa pela primeira vez.

A face preocupada dele realmente poderia ser tomada como a face de um pai extremoso, mesmo que seus filhos ainda não tivessem nascido, pensou a anfitriã, enquanto, com um sorriso cansado, narrava os últimos acontecimentos.

- Eric, Belle, Ariel, Hans... O mais velho, Eric, tem só onze anos. Belle é a irmã caçula de Isabelle, ela está estudando psicologia. Hans é o caçula, tem só cinco aninhos... Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com eles, não temos notícia alguma, os pais têm mantido suas crianças em casa...

- Mas não há nenhum indício, ninguém estranho que tenha andado pelas redondezas? – Tonks perguntou, observando a senhora com atenção.

- Não. A única pessoa que os viu, ou melhor, que viu Ariel, foi o velho John... Mas ele estava muito bêbado para podermos confiar no que ele diz.

- Mas o que ele disse? – foi a vez de Remus perguntar, ajeitando-se no sofá, tentando não dar atenção às sensações estranhas que estavam percorrendo sua espinha.

- Que ela estava andando sozinha na rua, e que sumiu junto com a névoa, como se fosse um fantasma ou coisa do tipo.

Tonks estreitou os olhos. Remus tivera razão em desconfiar daqueles desaparecimentos. O velho John talvez estivesse sóbrio, mas nenhum trouxa daria atenção a ele quando ele obviamente fazia referência à magia.

A mulher voltou a desviar o assunto para coisas mais amenas e ela esforçou-se por participar da conversa, enquanto observava Remus com o canto dos olhos. Sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor e, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encontrar uma explicação para as crianças perdidas, ela notava a palidez dos traços dele e o olhar cada vez mais febril.

- Madame Savin, está ficando tarde. – ela observou, após terminar a terceira xícara de chá que lhe fora oferecida – Ainda temos que fazer algumas visitas... Mas foi muito bom conhecê-la.

- Oras, foi um prazer também. – ela respondeu, levantando-se – Vamos, eu os levo até a porta.

Tonks voltou a segurar o braço de Remus, fazendo com que ele apoiasse o peso dele sobre ela. A jovem quase cambaleou, mas, antes que pudesse cair sentada, ele aprumou-se, soltando-se dela, forçando-se a caminhar normalmente.

Eles se despediram gentilmente da boa senhora, que fez muitos protestos para que os dois voltassem tão logo pudessem. Já na rua, Tonks percebeu a lua despontar junto ao crepúsculo. Ela parecia estar cheia... Mas não era possível... Ou teria se perdido nas contas?

- É amanhã. – ela ouviu a voz de Remus responder a sua pergunta muda com a voz fraca – Mas ela está muito forte já...

Ela voltou-se para ele para responder, mas o homem estava agora com o rosto virado para o ar, os olhos fechados... A veia no pescoço estava visível, latejante. Sem olhar para ela, Remus começou a caminhar a passos trôpegos, porém, largos, afastando-se rapidamente dela.

Tonks apressou-se, tentando acompanhá-lo, notando com preocupação que havia algo de estranho nos olhos de Remus agora. Era algo de determinação e de desvario... O que estava acontecendo?

Ele parou de chofre, no cruzamento entre um sebo quase escondido pelas muitas árvores que sombreavam a rua e uma padaria. Tonks também parou às costas dele e observou-o por alguns instantes antes de tocá-lo no ombro.

Remus sentiu as vozes – as mesmas que tinha ouvido quando se desconcentrara com os livros e que tinham recomeçado a persegui-lo desde que tinham saído da casa de Madame Saint-Savin – pararem. E, de repente, um choque no ombro. E escuridão.


	4. Então a bruxa má

**Vocês não conseguiram descobrir nem metade das minhas migalhas de pão perdidas pela história... hehehe... Mas ainda está valendo... Continuem tentando! Eu descobri com vocês até algumas menções que eu não tinha percebido que tinha feito! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Não posso me demorar muito hoje, pois tenho alguns compromissos filiais a cumprir. Como carregar as sacolas de compras da mãe (se eu fosse menor de idade, ia dizer agora que isso é exploração de menores... e é crime!).**

**Então, deixo-os com as piadas de Ron... hehehe... Alguém aí quer completar a piada do lobo mau e sua querida chapeuzinho vermelho?**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: o próxima já é o último capítulo. E eu sigo dizendo, Ana, o que seria de mim sem você?**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Então, a bruxa má...**

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos, piscando-os com força, enquanto, aos poucos, o quarto entrava em foco. Continuava insanamente dolorido, mas parte do desvario que sentira em Bexley se fora.

Remus respirou fundo, se sentando na cama, sentindo o mundo rodar por breves instantes. Com dificuldade, ele se levantou, tentando firmar-se nas próprias pernas. Assim que conseguiu, apoiando-se nas paredes do quarto, ele se dirigiu até a porta.

Sabia que estava de volta a Grimmauld Place. Mas não tinha lembrança alguma de como chegara até ali. Onde estaria Tonks? Sem perceber, soltou um suspiro baixo, lembrando-se da saleta de Madame Saint-Savin, das mãos entrelaçadas, da conversa sobre filhos...

Cambaleando, ele se aproximou da escada. Onde estava Tonks? – ele voltou a se perguntar, sentindo uma estranha urgência queimar seu peito. Alguma coisa parecia, ao mesmo tempo, tentar sufocá-lo, subindo pela garganta...

Ele se apoiou no corrimão e fechou os olhos. Uma gota de suor febril escorregou por sua testa. O corpo dele inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente. E, no instante seguinte, havia um par de mãos muito delicadas segurando-o pelo ombro.

Tonks tentou forçar o corpo de Remus para trás, mas o peso acabou fazendo com que ela própria perdesse o equilíbrio. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ela também se deixou levar pela gravidade e, no instante seguinte, sentia as costas baterem violentamente contra as quinas dos degraus.

Ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor enquanto eles rolavam escada abaixo. Remus, com o rosto junto ao seu ombro, arquejava, e ela podia sentir o quão quente a pele dele estava.

Finalmente, os dois baquearam no chão da sala, levantando uma nuvem de poeira densa do velho tapete mofado, Remus por cima dela, a respiração pesada em seu pescoço. Tonks fechou os olhos, tentando controlar seus próprios hormônios, que pareciam ter acabado de entrar em ebulição.

- Remus? Você... Você está bem?

Ele não respondeu e, pela imobilidade do homem, ela se perguntou se ele não teria desmaiado de novo. Estava pronta para dar um impulso e trocar as posições quando sentiu a cabeça dele se mover lentamente, os lábios quase rentes ao contorno do seu rosto.

Com o coração quase rompendo o peito, ela percebeu os olhos cor de âmbar dele se fixarem sobre os seus e o hálito quente adejar suavemente seu rosto. Estavam pertos, tão pertos quanto nunca tinham estado...

Nenhum dos dois ouviu quando uma chave penetrou na fechadura enferrujada, girando duas vezes, nem quando a porta de madeira abriu-se com um rangido rouco. Mas eles não poderiam deixar de notar a voz razoavelmente alta e bem espantada de Ronald Weasley.

- Professor... O que o senhor está fazendo aí?

Remus imediatamente rolou para o lado, deixando Tonks voltar a respirar – mesmo que ela não se lembrasse de ter segurado a respiração. Hermione, Ron e Harry estavam parados, emoldurados pela porta ainda aberta, os três com idênticas expressões de assombro.

- Lupin? – Harry aproximou-se, um tanto incerto, enquanto Tonks se sentava, cruzando as pernas.

- Nós caímos da escada. – ela disse, rápida, enquanto se levantava – Ele, eu...

- O que vocês estavam fazendo tão animadamente para caírem da escada? – Ron perguntou divertido, ao que Hermione respondeu com um tapa em seu ombro.

- Eu... – Remus arfou – Me recuso a responder essa pergunta.

- Sabe, eu agora me lembrei da piada da Chapeuzinho Vermelho que se trancou com o lobo na...

- Ron, pelo amor de Merlin, você pode parar de fazer esses comentários constrangedores? – Hermione perguntou, ela própria tão vermelha quanto Tonks estava.

A auror conhecia a piada. Seu pai contara, interrompendo Andrômeda em uma das sessões "contos de fadas mordentes" que a mãe fazia quando ela era criança. E, como Ron percebera, ela se adequava muito bem à situação.

Enquanto Hermione e o ruivo brigavam, Harry aproximara-se de Remus, ajudando-o a se levantar. O homem se apoiou ligeiramente nele.

- Mione. – o moreno chamou com a voz inquieta – Vem cá.

A moça levantou a cabeça para ele, deixando Ron de lado para se aproximar também dos dois. Tonks observou ela colocar a mão sobre a testa de Remus, antes de também trocar um olhar preocupado com Harry.

- É lua cheia hoje. – ele lembrou, enquanto Remus se endireitava.

- Eu estou bem.

- E eu sou o lobo mau. – Harry respondeu, antes de dar um pequeno sorriso – Desculpe o trocadilho.

- Tudo bem. – Remus respondeu, também sorrindo.

- É melhor levarmos ele de volta para o quarto. – Tonks se pronunciou – Ou então para o St. Mungus. Talvez tenham um pouco de poção mata cão lá e...

- Não posso ir para o St. Mungus. – Remus respondeu, enquanto começava a subir as escadas com ajuda de Harry – Não devem faltar muitas horas para a lua cheia.

- Pouco mais de cinco horas. – Hermione respondeu, eficiente – E não acho que possamos confiar nas poções que têm feito lá por esses tempos... Não quando eles precisam de quantidade e não de qualidade. Eu posso fazer a poção mata cão. Apesar de ser complicada, ela não tem que ficar maturando para ficar pronta. Eu só preciso da receita...

- Eu posso conseguir isso. Tenho uma colega da época de Hogwarts que é curandeira lá. – Tonks respondeu, voltando-se para a porta – Algum de vocês quer vir comigo?

Harry voltou-se para ela, sério.

- Tonks, é de fundamental importância que ninguém saiba que estamos aqui. – ele pediu, olhando-a por cima dos óculos – Achávamos que a sede estaria vazia, e...

- Eu avisei, não foi? – Ron observou, cruzando os braços enquanto se encostava à parede – Eu...

- Essa não é a hora mais apropriada para ficar se vangloriando com os seus "Eu não disse?", Ron. - Hermione respondeu – Você estava certo, nós, errados. Satisfeito?

- Muito satisfeito. – ele respondeu, sem perder o sorriso.

Hermione revirou os olhos, antes de se voltar mais uma vez para Tonks, que já abria a porta.

- Não se esqueça de perguntar a temperatura que o fogo precisa estar. Em poções de preparo rápido, a temperatura é fundamental e quase ninguém se lembra desse detalhe.

- Vou me lembrar, não se preocupe. – Tonks respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rapidamente, ela seguiu para um trecho da rua mais escuro, aparatando tão logo se viu sob a segurança de um grande salgueiro junto à praça que era circundada pelos casarões.

No St. Mungus, como de hábito, todos pareciam muito ocupados, andando de um lado para o outro, e várias pessoas feridas reclamavam junto à atendente, que se via louca com pilhas de papéis em seu balcão.

Rapidamente, Tonks escapou da pequena multidão, subindo as escadarias até a sala onde sabia poderia encontrar Sophie Thickey, mas, para sua surpresa, acabou por encontrar, sentado em uma das macas, Alastor Moody.

- Olho-Tonto? – ela perguntou, surpresa – O que está fazendo aqui?

- É um tanto óbvio, não? – ele perguntou de mau jeito, olhando para as ataduras levemente machadas de sangue que agora adornavam sua cabeça – Atacaram minha casa. Por sorte, eu estava preparado. Eles tiveram mais problemas do que eu.

- Nym? – a voz alegre de outra mulher preencheu a enfermaria – O que está fazendo aqui, Nymphadora Tonks? Não me diga que também sofreu algum ataque?

Tonks meneou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Não, Sophie, na verdade, eu vim pedir ajuda para um amigo. Eu preciso da receita da poção mata cão.

Os olhos negros da curandeira estreitaram-se.

- O ministério está fazendo vocês lidarem com lobisomens?

Moody pigarreou em seu canto, olhando fixamente para a auror.

- Sophie, por favor, eu não posso explicar... – ela continuou, com urgência – Apenas me dê a bendita receita.

- Você não prefere...

- A receita, pelo amor de Merlin, mulher! – Moody exclamou, antes de voltar-se para Tonks novamente, fixando o olho mágico sobre ela – Você não deveria estar no Ministério?

- Hum... – ela mordeu os lábios – Eu não pude ir hoje, eu...

- Esses jovens de hoje são totalmente irresponsáveis! Nós estamos em guerra e em vez de estarem constantemente vigilantes, o que vocês fazem? O que vocês fazem?

Sophie voltou rapidamente, com a página de um livro arrancada nas mãos.

- Meu supervisor vai ficar uma fera quando perceber isso, mas...

- Eu fico te devendo essa, Sophie... Até logo, Olho-Tonto.

- Volte aqui, Tonks, eu ainda não terminei!

- A gente conversa depois. – ela respondeu por cima do ombro, correndo para fora da enfermaria, rapidamente descendo as escadarias, voltando para o saguão, de onde poderia desaparatar de volta para Grimmauld Place.

- Hermione? – ela chamou, tão logo entrou na casa que pertencera a gerações de Black antes dela.

Passos soaram no alto das escadarias e ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando Ron, muito pálido. Logo atrás dele, veio Harry. O rosto de Hermione assomou na porta da cozinha e ela virou-se, olhando estranhamente para os meninos.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês parecem ter visto fantasma. – ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia para Tonks.

- O problema é não termos visto. – Ron respondeu.

- O professor Lupin desapareceu. – Harry completou, os braços caídos ao longo do corpo – Ele acabou de pular a janela...

* * *

Os olhos dela estavam completamente arregalados e, por mais que ela se esforçasse em entender o que estava acontecendo, aquilo não parecia entrar em sua cabeça. 

Isabelle Tluarrpe vivera todos os seus vinte e oito anos de vida em Bexley. Em todos esses anos, a coisa mais interessante que tinha acontecido ali fora o despejo da velha bruxa do espelho, como eles chamavam a mulher que fora vizinha de Madame Savin uns três anos antes...

E agora...

- Você tem certeza que não são fogos de artifício? Eu ainda acho que eles estão fazendo algum filme. – seu pai afirmou, curioso.

- Só se as câmeras estiverem muito bem escondidas. – ela respondeu num sussurro.

Não podia dizer ao pai que, tendo sido a primeira a chegar até a frente do sebo, vira o homem que agora atacava o bom e velho Mr. Goldgoose gritar, perguntando onde estavam as crianças desaparecidas. Não quando a irmã mais nova dela estava entre elas.

Aquilo não era um filme. E, por mais surreal que pudesse lhe parecer aqueles raios coloridos saindo das varinhas de madeira que os homens seguravam, sentia que era perigoso continuar por ali. Mas como convencer os outros vizinhos que agora saíam de casa para assistir ao estranho show pirotécnico?

Mas, o que Isabelle ou qualquer um daqueles que assistiam ao duelo não sabiam sobre Mr. Goldgoose, dono do pequeno sebo do bairro há três anos, é que ele não era exatamente Mr. Goldgoose.

Na verdade, o homem que agora duelava com Remus Lupin era um comensal da morte fugido de Azkaban que atendia pelo nome de Augustus Roockwood.

- _Crucio_!

Mais uma vez, Remus escapou do feitiço que Roockwood lançara. A febre e a dor pareciam tê-lo feito esquecer de que era humano, e, cada vez mais, seus reflexos lembravam os de um lobo faminto. E ele sabia, em meio aos pensamentos perturbados que agora preenchiam sua mente, que estava perdendo o controle.

- _Everte Statum_! – Remus gritou por sua vez, antes de rolar no chão para escapar de mais um feitiço de Roockwood.

- _Protego_!

O feitiço do comensal não agira a tempo e ele foi empurrado para trás, batendo de costas na parede. Remus voltou a se levantar, mas antes que pudesse tentar prender o outro homem, ouviu suaves **pops** logo atrás de si.

- _Diffindo_! – soou uma voz feminina.

Ele se virara no exato instante em que Alecto lançara o feitiço e sentiu algo quente na altura do peito pouco antes do sangue escorrer, abundante, pela roupa, agora rasgada. Alguns gritos soaram e ele percebeu que alguns trouxas tentavam se aproximar.

Segurando o ferimento, ele apontou a varinha para o alto, conjurando uma linha azulada, que cercou a ele e aos comensais. A partir daquela linha, ninguém que não possuísse magia conseguiria se aproximar.

- Tolo. Acha que eles vão estar seguros com isso? – outro comensal riu por debaixo da máscara – Quando você estiver morto...

- _Glacius_!

Remus e o outro homem abaixaram os olhares, assistindo uma grossa camada de gelo começar a cobrir a capa negra do homem. Antes que ela subisse o suficiente para impedi-lo de se movimentar, o comensal apontou a própria varinha para a prisão de gelo, fazendo-a explodir.

Ron ainda estava com a varinha apontada para o homem e rapidamente desviou-se de outro feitiço que fora enviado em sua direção. Harry e Tonks também estavam lá, lutando contra os outros comensais que tinham aparecido.

- Precisamos de reforços! – Tonks gritou para Harry, que estava mais próximo dela.

- Deixe o Ministério fora disso! – ele respondeu, antes de atacar com fúria os dois comensais que tinham se juntado contra ele.

Ela suspirou, e girou a varinha, encarando Alecto.

- _Estupefaça_! - a mulher escapou facilmente do feitiço, mas aquilo fora apenas uma pequena distração. Tonks sorriu quando a comensal se abaixou – _Expelliarmus_!

Um grito de ódio escapou da mulher e Tonks aproveitou-se para tentar se aproximar de Remus, que voltara a duelar com Roockwood. Dessa vez, entretanto, nenhum dos dois tinha suas varinhas – eles rolavam pelo chão, trocando socos e chutes.

Remus era mais jovem que Roockwood. Além disso, os instintos lupinos já tinham há muito tomado sua consciência. Uma trilha de sangue fora deixada na calçada pelo corte de Remus e pelo nariz quebrado de Roockwood.

A questão não era ajudar Remus, porque estava muito claro para ela que ele venceria, mas sim fazer Roockwood sobreviver. Tonks sabia que Remus estava fora de si. Se ele matasse alguém, mesmo que fosse um comensal, não conseguiria se perdoar e se tornaria ainda mais distante e fechado do que já era.

-_ Petrificus Totalus_!

Remus ficou paralisado, com o braço levantado, pronto para bater mais uma vez na cabeça do comensal, já desmaiado. Ela correu até os dois, esforçando-se para levantar o corpo do licantropo.

O céu começava a escurecer. Ela sentiu a adrenalina e o medo correr em suas veias ao perceber as pupilas amareladas dele. Respirando fundo, ela o abraçou.

- Eu sinto muito, Remus...

- Aparate para casa agora, Tonks! – Harry ordenou, enquanto escapava de mais um feitiço – _Sectumsempra_!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao perceber os dois corpos dos comensais que tinham atacado Harry jogados no chão, mergulhados em poças do próprio sangue. Ron correu até ela.

- O que está esperando? – o ruivo perguntou, abaixando-se e apontando a varinha para o último comensal que restara – _Protego_! – o feitiço explodiu no ar e ele se abaixou ao lado de Remus – Aparate com ele agora! Hermione já deve estar com a poção pronta.

Ela assentiu, fechando os olhos. E, no instante seguinte, tudo desaparecera.


	5. Felizes para sempre

**Eu disse que era bem possível que vocês encontrassem pistas que eu nem tinha percebido que tinha colocado ao longo da história... HUAHUAHUAHUA... Ok, vou ser boazinha com vocês e contar o que, consciente e mais ou menos consciente eu plantei ao logo de Fadas Mordentes...**

**Primeiro Capítulo  
****Eu não percebi se coloquei alguma referência aqui... Coloquei?**

**Segundo Capítulo  
Remus limpando a cozinha: **Cinderela** (esse eu só percebi por causa da Morgana Black... Hehehe...)  
Tonks quebrando a cama:**Cachinhos Dourados** (a Morgana realmente foi de grande ajuda...)**

**Terceiro Capítulo (ei, nesse eu sei de alguma coisa!)  
Título - A trilha de pão:Referência direta a** João e Maria  
**Crianças desaparecidas: idéia tirada do filme **Irmãos Grimm  
**Danielle e Henry: personagens principais do filme **Para sempre Cinderella  
**Eric e Ariel: o casal de **A pequena sereia  
**Belle: personagem que faz par com a Fera em **A Bela e a Fera  
**Hans: em alemão, é o nome original de João, do conto **João e Maria (Hans e Gretel)

**Quarto Capítulo  
Piada daLobo mau: eu nem preciso explicar o trocadilho, né? **Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
**Isabelle Tluarrpe: o sobrenome dela é uma anagrama perfeito de Perrault, de **Charles Perrault  
**Mr. Goldgoose: Pode ser traduzido como o elemento do conto **O Ganso de Ouro**, ou como uma referência a **Mamãe Ganso

**Quinto Capítulo (hum... vejamos se conseguimos fazer isso sem denunciar nada de muito importante...)  
A última cena (kkkkkkk...): tirada de **A Bela Adormecida

**Bem, é isso, pessoal... Se vocês conseguiram encontrar mais referências, por favor, avisem. Agora, aos agradecimentos... Helena Black, Bebely Black, Camis, gaby-fdj-black, Mariana, Gabriela Black (estou esperando seu e-mail!), Xianya (para quem estava reclamando de poucas cenas do casal... espero que esse compense), Ana Torres, Thatyz (me manda um e-mial, moça... tô meio sem tempo para o msn... mas se puder ajudar, pode contar comigo!), Donna Black, Iliana (em termos, pode-se considerar uma continuação de À francesa, sim...), Bruna Granger Potter, Grace Black (vi seu e-mial, moça... assim que tiver tempo, respondo-o), Carol Previtalli, Elyon Somniare, Morgana Black, Belle Lolly Perversa Black (olhe nosso trato... ainda faltam 14...),Pulga Malfoy, JhU Radcliffe (eu posso demorar mais para você comentar...), Bruna Black (pesquisando? Uau!) e todos que leram essa fic até aqui e que me suportam - nem eu entendo como...**

**Por fim, não poderia faltar minha homenagem especial à minha beta, amiga e irmã mais velha, companheira da brigada anti-antas e grande conselheira. Essa foi para você, Aninha!**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima fic...**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: vocês estão sabendo do trato que eu fiz lá na comunidade do orkut, não? Se chegarmos a 50 reviews aqui, eu anuncio a data de estréia de O Sétimo Selo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Felizes para sempre**

* * *

Mais uma vez, o mundo parecia rodar, assim como sua cabeça. Aquela sensação ao acordar parecia persegui-lo nos últimos tempos. Suspirando, ele abriu os olhos, rapidamente voltando a fechá-los ao sentir a claridade.

Ele virou-se na cama, a fim de enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro. Mas, em vez de enfiar o nariz num velho travesseiro ligeiramente mofado e cheio de pó, acabou por se encontrar em meio a um emaranhado de cabelos negros que ainda cheiravam a shampoo, como se a dona deles tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

Remus piscou os olhos por alguns instantes, completamente confuso, antes de se sentar na cama. Tonks estava deitada ao seu lado, usando o mesmo pijama cor de rosa com que o encontrara na cozinha no começo de toda aquela confusão.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, esfregando os olhos. Ainda estava dolorido, mas as piores sensações da lua tinham passado. Alguns fragmentos de lembrança logo o fizeram entender o que tinha acontecido. A lua fora tão forte aquele mês que acabara por deixá-lo completamente fora de si. Hermione provavelmente o mantivera dormindo durante todo o período da transformação.

Voltou a se deitar, dessa vez com a barriga para cima, arriscando de quando em quando um olhar para a jovem ao seu lado. O que teria acontecido em Bexley? Lembrava-se de algumas partes do duelo, mas suas memórias pareciam ter se interrompido em algum ponto da entre a chegada de Harry e o pescoço de Roockwood...

Ele realmente avançara para cima do comensal? Será que o matara? Ele meneou a cabeça. Se tivesse matado alguém, ele não estaria naquela cama, com uma bela jovem ao seu lado, mas sim apodrecendo em uma cela no Cento de Detenção para Lobisomens.

Virou-se mais uma vez, encontrando a face adormecida de Tonks e passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Imediatamente, ele recolheu a mão, o coração acelerado dentro do peito. Céus, o que ele fizera para ser tentado daquela maneira?

Por alguns instantes, ele apenas tentou controlar sua respiração, que se tornara pesada, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Onde estariam Harry, Ron e Mione? A casa estava toda silenciosa demais...

Com cuidado, ele se levantou, enfiando os pés num par de chinelos cor de rosa peludos que estavam aos pés da cama e que eram estranhamente pequenos para seus pés. Com um meio sorriso, ele arrastou-se para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas.

A sala estava desarrumada, para variar. Um grande quadro branco escondia a parte de cima da lareira e a letra um tanto disforme de Moody preenchia quase todo o papel. Junto à parede, vários sacos de livros lacrados com a legenda de "apreensão".

Aos poucos, ele foi refazendo os últimos dias por aquelas pistas. Seus três ex-alunos não estavam mais ali – certamente tinham feito o que precisavam fazer em Londres e depois, voltado às suas buscas.

A Ordem, ou melhor, os funcionários do Ministério que pertenciam à Ordem, teriam sido informados da bagunça que ocorrera no sebo em Bexley. Pelas anotações de Moody, todo um esquadrão de obliviadores tivera que ser deslocado para o bairro. Os livros tinham sido todos apreendidos, mas nenhum comensal fora preso, embora um deles estivesse morto.

Mas não fora Roockwood.

Remus encontrou seus próprios papéis na mesa de centro. Os apontamentos estavam sublinhados e partes deles estavam reproduzidos no quadro de Moody, junto com novas informações que tinham conseguido no sebo.

Roockwood estivera testando uma forma de mandar feitiços Imperius por escrito, baseando-se no princípio das cartas-bomba que os terroristas trouxas utilizavam. Entretanto, houvera uma diluição de magia na transferência dos feitiços para os escritos. O comensal estava utilizando crianças trouxas como cobaias, mas não demoraria até que conseguisse aperfeiçoar a técnica o suficiente para utilizá-la com bruxos formados.

- Isso faz sentido... Combina com o que eu já tinha descoberto... – ele observou baixinho para si mesmo – Mas e as crianças?

Rondando um pouco mais a sala, ele encontrou uma pasta grossa, onde vários retratos de crianças preenchiam espaços de relatórios escritos com uma letra pequena e apertada que ele não conhecia. Finalmente, na última página, ele descobriu a última informação que o preocupava: elas estavam bem e já de volta para casa, sem terem sofrido absolutamente nada. Tinham sido mantidas dormindo o tempo todo.

A lembrança de uma garota adormecida fez com que ele olhasse para as escadas. Pé ante pé, ele voltou a subir, parando diante do quarto do qual saíra. Aquilo não estava certo, mas... Bem, e por que não?

Remus girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu-se com um leve rangido. Ele se aproximou silenciosamente da beirada da cama, descalçando as sandálias peludas, sentando-se próximo a ela.

Tonks não se mexeu. A respiração dela continuava lenta e ritmada, quase como se ela estivesse sob um feitiço. Remus respirou fundo e voltou a acariciar a face dela, como fizera mais cedo, tirando os fios escuros para revelar a face rosada.

Com cuidado, ele se inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela, hesitando levemente ao ver-se tão próximos da morena. Mas logo em seguida, com um sorriso calmo, fechou os olhos, tocando afinal os lábios dela.

Por alguns instantes, o toque foi muito suave, quase tímido. Até que Remus sentiu que ela entreabria os lábios, permitindo a passagem dele. E, mandando a precaução às favas, ele se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-se pela cintura, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

Quando finalmente se separaram e ele reabriu os olhos, encontrou a face risonha dela.

- Eu estou sonhando? – ela perguntou, sem soltá-lo.

- Não. – ele respondeu num sussurro, encostando a testa dele à dela, apenas respirando – Como é que eles dizem mesmo?

Tonks riu.

- Quem?

- Os contadores de contos de fadas... – ele respondeu, fechando os olhos, como tentando se recordar de alguma coisa – Ah, sim...

- O que é? Era uma vez? – ela perguntou, aninhando-se junto ao corpo dele.

Remus meneou a cabeça, aproximando-se mais uma vez.

- _E eles viveram felizes para sempre..._ – ele respondeu, voltando a beijá-la.

**.FIM.**


End file.
